Just Speak Now
by shitsuka
Summary: Warning Inside! PruHung, fict request by Tralalala. RnR?


**Title : Just Speak Now**

**Pairing : PruHung**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Just Speak Now © Shitsuka**

**Speak Now © Taylor Swift**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OOC, Straight, Typos, Miss Typo, Human Name**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Speak Nownya Taylor Swift,**

**Fict ini saya dedikasikan untuk Tralalala, semoga anda menikmati Fict ini. ^.^**

**RnR?**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**.Speak Now.**

.

.

Saat ku katakan aku bukan perempuan baik – baik, wajahmu mengeras lalu kau bertanya padaku,

"Siapa yang bilang, kau bukan perempuan baik – baik?" dan aku hanya menjawab,

"Hahaha, lupakan saja perkataan ku yang tadi, Mr. Sok _Awesome_," mendengar jawabanku, kau hanya mengerutu dan menekuk wajah tampanmu itu.

Tapi pada kenyataannya aku memang bukan perempuan baik – baikkan? Mana ada perempuan yang tidak ingin temannya bahagia? Mana ada perempuan yang tidak bahagia melihat sahabatnya menikah? Hahahaha, mana ada? Tapi kenyataannya, aku mengalami semua itu. Mungkin karena aku terlalu _mencintainya._

.

**.Speak Now.**

.

Terlalu ironiskah aku? Mungkin ya, karena ternyata si Mr. Sok Awesome itu menikahi seorang perempuan yang salah! Dia tak pernah mencintai perempuan itu! Tak pernah! Aku pun bertanya padanya apa alasannya tetap menikahi perempuan itu,

"Hei, Gil kenapa kau tetap menikahi perempuan itu? Padahalkan kau tidak mencintainya," dan dia menjawab dengan menundukan kepalanya,

"Walaupun aku yang _Awesome_ ini tidak pernah mencintainya, aku yang _Awesome_ ini sudah memiliki janji padanya, bahwa aku yang _Awesome_ ini akan menikahinya," Setelah ia mengakhiri perkataannya, ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatapku sambil tersenyum dengan tulus. Selama aku bersahabat dengan makhluk sok _Awesome_ ini belum pernah ku lihat senyuman setulus ini dari bibirnya.

"Cih, alasan macam apa itu?" tanyaku lagi. Namun tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya, dia terdiam dan memandangi ku dengan tatapan penuh arti.

.

**.Speak Now.**

.

Hari pernikahannya pun semakin dekat, kira – kira tinggal 4 hari lagi sebelum ia berubah status dari 'lajang' menjadi 'menikah'. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, ku putuskan untuk membantu Gilbert dan 'calon istri'nya memilih jas dan gaun pernikahan. Aku, Gilbert, dan 'calon istri'nya, berkeliling dari satu butik ke butik lainnya. Hingga akhirnya kami menemukan sebuah jas dan gaun berwarna pastel yang sangat menawan. Sesaat aku berangan bahwa aku yang mengenakan gaun itu, bukan 'calon istri' Gilbert.

Detik berubah ke menit, menit berubah ke jam sudah 1 jam aku menunggu Gilbert dan 'calon istri'nya itu keluar dari _vitting room_.

_Kriet.._

Pintu _vitting room _itu perlahan terbuka menampakan sepasang pasangan yang nampak bahagia itu. Gilbert dengan stel-an jas berwarna pastel lengkap dengan aksesorisnya, dan 'calon istri'nya dengan gaun berwarna senada dengan jas Gilbert.

Saat mereka berjalan ke arah ku tanpa sengaja bagian bawah gaun itu terinjak oleh sang perempuan, menyebabkan perempuan itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Saat 'calon istri'nya hampir terjatuh dengan sigap gilbert memeluk perempuan itu. Melihat adegan itu air mataku pun memupuk di sudut mataku, tak dapat ku bendung lagi, aku langsung memohon undur diri dengan alasan tiba – tiba saja perut ku sakit, dan langsung di 'iya' kan oleh Gilbert.

Aku berlari kerluar dari butik itu, dengan lelehan air mata di wajahku. Ku tabrak semua orang yang ku jumpai, hingga mereka mengumpat kesal padaku. Aku terus berlari hingga akhirnya aku berhenti tepat di sebuah gereja. Aku sadar bahwa gereja ini adalah tempat dimana berlangsungnya acara pernikahan itu. Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki gereja, dan aku mendudukan diriku pada sebuah kursi yang terdapat di dalam gereja.

.

**.Speak Now.**

**.**

Aku menundukan kepalaku sambil terisak pelan, kucurahkan semua perasaan ku di gereja ini. Tanpa ku sadari ada seseorang yang menepuk pelan pundakku, aku pun menoleh dan mendapati sepasang laki – laki di sebelahku. Laki – laki dengan iris biru bertanya,

"Maaf nona, kenapa anda menangis?"

"Seorang sahabat ku akan menikah," jawabku sambil menghapus jejak air mata di wajahku. Mendengar jawabanku, laki – laki dengan iris hijau bertanya lagi padaku,

"Bukankah nona seharusnya bahagia? Kenapa nona malah menangis?"

"Karena, ternyata aku mencintainya," ucapku pelan sambil menundukan wajahku lagi. Sang laki – laki beriris biru tersenyum kepadaku lalu berkata,

"Kenapa nona tidak mengatakan perasaan nona dengan sejujurnya kepada sahabat nona itu?" Laki – laki beriris hijau langsung menyambung perkataan sang lelaki beriris biru tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman,

"Katakanlah perasaan nona padanya, sebelum terlambat. Jangan sampai nona menyesal seumur hidup,"

Aku termangu mendengar ucapan kedua laki – laki itu, aku meresapi setiap kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Akupun akhirnya tersenyum, senyum tertulus yang pernah ku tampilkan, dan langsung berterimakasih kepada kedua laki – laki itu,

"Terimakasih," ucapku yang di balas anggukan oleh mereka berdua. Begitu mereka berdua pergi, senyumku masih tak lepas dari wajahku dan didalam hatiku kini telah terpatri sebuah kalimat,

"_Akan ku katakan padanya_,"

.

**.Speak Now.**

.

.Akhirnya waktu pernikahan Gilbert pun tiba. Semua wajah memandang calon pasangan suami dan istri itu dengan kagum, tapi tidak padaku karena pandanganku hanya tertuju pada Gilbert yang sedang berada di altar itu. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, wajahku memucat, keringat dingin mulai merembes keluar dari pori – poriku saat janji setia – sehidup – semati, mulai di ucapkan oleh sang pastor.

"Apakah anda nona Bella Anderson, bersedia menerima tuan Gilbert Beilsmidth sehidup – semati?" tanya sang pastor.

Bella nama perempuan itu terdiam sejenak, memandangi sekeliling gereja dengan pandangan cemas, lalu menjawab pertanyaan sang pastor,

"Ya, saya bersedia," Kini sang pastor memandang Gilbert dan mengulangi pertanyaan yang telah ia ajukan pada Bella,

"Apakah anda tuan Gilbert Beilsmidth, bersedia menerima nona Bella Anderson sehidup – semati?" Aku semakin gugup, jantungku semakin memompa dengan cepat, tubuhku semakin bergetar, tapi entah kenapa tiba – tiba saja aku teringat ucapan kedua laki – laki itu. _"Katakanlah!"_ Dengan keberenian aku berteriak,

"Gilbert!" Semua mata memandangku dengan pandangan heran termasuk Gilbert, Bella, dan sang pastor.

"Tolong hentikan pernikahan ini, kumohon!" seruku lagi, yang membuat semua orang menyorakiku dengan nada tak senang. Gilbert menatapku intens, lalu berjalan ke arahku dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Tepat ketika kami berhadap – hadapan, ia bertanya kepadaku,

"Kenapa kau ingin menghentikan pernikahan ini?" Dengan gugup aku menjawab pertanyaannya,

"Ka-karena aku mencintaimu," Ia membelalak kaget, tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum,

"Begitu pula dengan ku, Eli," balasnya sambil memelukku erat.

Bella yang sedari tadi masih berada di atas altar melangkah pelan menghampiri kami sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Bella pun berkata kepada kami,

"Kak Gilbert, bahagiakan kak Eli yah,"

"Tentu saja, aku yang _Awesome _ini akan membahagiakan dia," balas Gilbert. Aku pun menatap Bella dengan perasaan bersalah,

"Maafkan aku Bella, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Tak apa kak Eli, lagian sejak awal aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kak Gilbert tidak mencintaiku," ucapnya memotong ucapanku.

"Semoga kalian berdua bahagia," ucapnya.

Aku dan Gilbert langsung berlari meninggalkan gereja, menyisahkan pandangan sayu Bella, dan pandangan heran dari seluruh tamu.

"_**Cukup katakanlah perasaanmu yang sejujurnya padanya, jangan sampai kau terlambat dan menyesal seumur hidup,"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**Pojokan Author :**

**Akhirnya saya berhasil membuat fict nan abstrak ini! XD Semoga Tralalala menikmati fict saya ini.**

**Sejujurnya Fict ini, berisi curahan hati saya loh~ #**

**Yosh~**

**Saya mohon doa restunya karena 2 minggu lagi saya akan menghadapi UN! Doakan saya agar bisa lulus SMP~ :D**

**Terimakasih bagi reader yang terlah mereview atau membaca~**

* * *

**Mind To**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**^.^**


End file.
